Tomorrow
by chibichibi-neko
Summary: The love triangle is resolved.... shounen-ai


Ohayoo minna ! This is my first shounen- ai piece, so please be gentle. Contains no yaoi, just wonderful mush. ^-^

Don't worry, to readers who are reading my other fic "Growing Up", I'll continue update that. 

=o_o= 

This was written while listening to "For Fruits Basket", the sung, opening theme of Fruits Basket. If you want to get the music, please scroll down to the end of my fic.

Disclaimer: The usual. I'm too lazy to write it out, so please, any hungry lawyers who wanna sue me, you're wasting your time ! I have nothing !  o(^0^)o wahhhhh !

Ja – shortened from ja matte ne, which means see you later

Iie - no

Uushi – cow

Neko – cat 

Inu - dog

Tomorrow 

I was coming back late from a council meeting; if I hadn't I'd have never caught them – Kyo and Haru. 

I was walking towards the main gate, when I saw them. I had quickened my pace, concerned that the neko would pick a fight with the cow, but an instant later, I stopped. Like as if in a dream, I saw Haru stepping closer to Kyo, closer than I'd ever been to the neko, and wrap his arms around his small waist. I gasped, frozen to the spot, as Haru leaned in, and did what I had so ardently dreamed to do – he kissed Kyo's lips. 

I had anticipated an outburst from Kyo, a violent shove and a horrified "_What the hell ?!" _or _"Perverted uushi !"_, but the last thing I'd expected, was for Kyo to wrap his arms around the taller youth, and press him into a closer embrace, all the while, deepening the kiss.

I stared at them in shock, horror and pain. I could not believe what I saw. A part of me, the optimistic one, rejoiced. _Kyo did not like girls_, it screamed, _you have a chance !_ But then my darker, sadistic part said sinuously, _look at them ! Look at how Kyo is kissing Haru ! Would he ever want you, if he responds to Haru like that ? Give it up, Yuki, Kyo's never going to want you ! _

With a strangled sob, I'd run home, not caring if I hit anyone as I barged past. All I could see was Kyo, my precious, unrequited love, kissing my damned, younger cousin passionately, oblivious to what I felt for him, all that I wanted to share with him.

* * *

The door flew open as Yuki violently pushed it, surprising Shigure and Ayame in one of their make-out sessions.

"What the - " Shigure began, but Yuki fled past him, up the stairs, and into the sanctuary of his room. Once inside, he barred the door shut, and flung himself on to his bed. Tears dampened the pillow, as Yuki hugged it to himself in a death grip, his body hunched in agony. 

First, he felt anger. How could Haru betray him like that ? And how could Kyo be so dense to not notice Yuki's feelings ? He'd been wearing his emotions on his sleeve for the last few months, how could Kyo not notice ??!!

But as much as he wanted to convince himself it was Haru and Kyo's fault, he could not muster any conviction. Evil Yuki inside him thought: _it was your fault ! How could Haru know that you loved Kyo ? And as to Kyo, he's been avoiding you for most of this year ! How could he know ?_

Miserably, Yuki hugged the pillow closer, as he faced the undeniable truth – It was his own fault that Kyo didn't know. 

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." Haru said as he parted ways with Kyo at the Honke. 

Kyo had been adamant in walking him home, complaining that the uushi would probably end up at Shigure's house, if he didn't. However, the taller youth had seen his companion's teasing smile, and didn't mind at all. Kyo was concerned about him; he just had a funny way of showing it. That was also what had attracted the uushi to Kyo – his rough exterior, and the sweet and kind soul hidden within. 

With lighting-fast reflexes, Haru grabbed the neko's wrist before he left, and pressed himself against Kyo in a passionate kiss. The red-haired youth quickly recovered from his surprise and responded keenly.

"See you tomorrow, Kyo-chan…" Haru said softly, as he let go of the dazed neko, and pecked him lightly on the cheek before entering the Honke.

"Ja…" Kyo replied distractedly, and started stumbling home.

* * *

"KYO !!!" 

The young man winced as he heard the inu yell out his name in greeting. Moments later, Shigure bounded into the room, closely followed by Tohru, who looked slightly worried.

"Kyo-kun, welcome home." She greeted him warmly, that sweet smile adorning her lips. Kyo smiled in response, his form of greeting.

"Where has Kyo-kun been ?" Tohru asked, concerned. "I thought Kyo-kun didn't have training today."

"Iie…" Kyo said, blushing. He could impossibly explain to her that he'd been with Haru. Tohru was very innocent and naïve, but that didn't mean that she was stupid. Plus, Shigure would undoubtedly guess what was going on between the uushi and neko, even if he couldn't believe it. 

Clearing his throat, Kyo started towards the stairs.

"I was just walking round a bit." He tossed over his shoulder, hoping the lie sounded convincing.

* * *

I was aware of Kyo as soon as he entered the house. I know it might sound weird, but I had a feeling like as if the house was desolate, until Kyo came home. All of a sudden, I began to register my surroundings; the sound of Tohru making dinner in the kitchen, Shigure typing away on another novel, the wistful sounds of the wind rustling the treetops … Kyo climbing up on the roof…

Thinking of Kyo made my heart ache. I could clearly see him, sprawled on the roof, his eyes half-closed in relaxation and pleasure, the moon highlighting his beautifully sculpted face and bleaching his hair silver. How often I've silently observed the graceful cat from my hidden/secluded spot in the gardens. I had wanted to tell him so many times, how I felt for him, how I admired his strength, determination and courage, his veiled kindness and gentleness – how I fell in love with his smile and his shine. I wanted to pour all the longings of my heart out to him; I wanted to share all of my fears with him, and comfort him when he needs someone to talk to. 

But looking at Kyo now, I finally understand the incredibly simple phrase 'the early bird gets the worm'. I'd always tell myself, '_tomorrow, tomorrow I'll tell him !' _Well, tomorrow never came, so now Haru has won Kyo; he plucked up his courage. I am a coward, and this is my punishment -  to watch the person that I love, love another.

But in my heart, I still think and hope,

_'Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll tell him…'_      

And that somehow Kyo will understand and love me back.

The End

YAY !!! I finished my first shounen-ai story ! ::jumps around in ecstasy:: 

This was going to be a longer fic, but then I decided I had a good ending, so I cut it there. That's why I introduced Kyo into one of my scenes, as the protagonist. I hope that you won't mind too much. 

I was listening to the Fruits Basket song **"For Fruits Basket"**, (the version with lyrics) when I wrote this. Even though I only understood the phrase "let's stay together", I thought the song was incredibly sweet, and recommend people listen to it, while reading this. I think I kinda set the mood of the song into my story – sweet, a little melancholic, yearning. 

Go to:

And scroll down, click on "The Fruits Basket Download Page" and then select either MP3 or midi, whichever you prefer. Browse the site, too. It has some beautiful Fruits Basket images.

Have fun ! 

~*~//chibichibi-neko\\~*~


End file.
